


In Dreams

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always the same. A prince with a familiar face and voice, a gentle warmth, a loving embrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

The dawn is breaking, sunlight peeks through the clouds, and Serenity's eyes open slowly to greet the day. Endymion lays beside her; both are naked and the warm grass tickles their skin.

"Good morning, my love," he whispers, bringing a hand up to caress her cheek. "I could get used to waking up with you like this every day."

"Endymion..." Serenity blushes, remembering the passionate night they'd spent. "I wish it could always be like this. Just us...no politics, no worries, no obligations."

"Someday it will be," Endymion reassures her. "Someday we'll be married, and have all the time in the world together..."

They kiss, and the rest of the world melts away.

_Usagi awakened from the dream, alone and confused. The couple, so happy and peaceful, looked too much like her and Mamoru for her comfort._

_"Why does she have my eyes? Why does he speak with Mamoru's voice?" If they were her and Mamoru, what happened? "If past lives exist...they were so in love, and yet Mamoru and I can barely stand each other...what do these dreams mean?"_

_A sleeping Luna offered no answers, and Usagi closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep._


End file.
